Ikatan 5 yen
by AMEUMA
Summary: Ingatan Aomine tentang masa kecilnya sekilas, membawanya kembali pada bocah yang diberikan koin 5 yen olehnya. /"Kau menyimpannya?"/"Kau benar-benar mengumpulkan koin 5 yen!"/ #AOKAGALAXY ProjectChall


Ikatan 5 yen by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Peringatan : T, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, Hint, Romance, Childhood!AoKaga, Lover!AoKaga

Pair : Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

#AOKAGALAXY ProjectChall

Preview : Ingatan Aomine tentang masa kecilnya sekilas, membawanya kembali pada bocah yang diberikan koin 5 yen olehnya. /"Kau menyimpannya?"/"Kau benar-benar mengumpulkan koin 5 yen!"/ #AOKAGALAXY ProjectChall

::::::

Hari ini adalah hari yang terik untuk Aomine Daiki, bocah 7 tahun yang membawa ember kecilnya menuju sungai yang agak dekat dengan rumahnya.

Sayangnya, hari terik yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini, harus dilalui Aomine seorang diri. Soalnya mengajak Momoi tak ada gunanya.

Ah, Momoi adalah anak tetangga sebelah, teman Aomine. Nama kecil Momoi adalah Satsuki. Aomine belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Momoi, biasanya di hari terik seperti ini, anak perempuan bersurai merah jambu tersebut malah menyempatkan diri untuk bimbingan belajar di tempat yang cukup jauh. Momoi memang anak yang rajin, kebalikan dari Aomine.

"Sendiri lagi~ sendiri lagi..," senandung Aomine, cukup miris.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecil yang beralaskan sendal itu ke sungai. Ketika langkahnya sudah sampai sungai, ia menemukan sesosok bocah yang tak ia kenal sedang berkecipuk didalam sungai.

"Oi! Kau sedang apa?" Aomine melepaskan sendalnya secara _random_ , melempar ember kecilnya dan berlari menuju bocah yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti mau tenggelam.

"Ppphffuuaah-"

Aomine pun dengan siaga menarik tangan bocah itu dan membuatnya berdiri.

"Sungainya tak dalam!" teriak Aomine pada bocah tersebut.

Bocah yang terlihat sudah basah kuyup itu pun berdiri didepan Aomine dengan mata terbelalak dan kemudian pipinya merona merah.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Aomine bingung dengan sosok bocah beralis cabang didepannya.

"Aku mengejar kupu-kupu dan aku malah tercebur," jawab bocah itu dengan jujur.

"Pft-Hahahahaha!" Aomine tertawa dengan jawaban sang bocah.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu!?" geram bocah itu, kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Tak sangka saja, ada bocah laki-laki mengejar kupu-kupu dan malah tercebur kesungai-pft!" Aomine menutup mulutnya, ingin tertawa kembali. Tapi ternyata tawanya lepas, tangannya pun memegangi perutnya.

"Oh diamlah!" Bocah berambut merah marun itu pun marah dan menutup mulut Aomine dengan kedua tangannya.

Aomine merasa tak bisa bernapas, ia pun menepuk-nepuk lengan bocah didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku tak tertawa lagi!" Aomine menyerah. Bocah itu tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu anak mana?" tanya Aomine kemudian. Ia tak pernah melihat sosok bocah dengan kulit coklat, berambut dan beriris merah marun dengan alis yang bercabang dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan anak sini," jawab bocah itu singkat.

"Ya terus, kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Aomine makin tak mengerti.

"Tanteku tinggal disana," jawab bocah tersebut, menunjuk ke arah rumah yang berada cukup jauh dari sungai.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya, berusaha fokus pada tempat yang ditunjuk bocah tersebut. Ah, tapi apalah gunanya, Aomine juga tak begitu hafal dengan warga sekitar.

"Kau sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya bocah itu kemudian.

"Ah! Aku mau menangkap udang! Mau ikut?" tawar Aomine pada bocah tersebut.

"Di sungai ini ada udang!?" bocah tersebut malah berteriak kaget. Aomine menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu dengan anggukan.

"Mau! Aku mau ikut mencari!" teriak bocah itu antusias. Kemudian, bocah itu pun mencari udang bersama Aomine.

Hari ini Aomine tak jadi mencari udang sendirian. Ada bocah bersurai marun bersamanya. Dan hari terik yang dihiasi suara tonggeret sekarang menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Aomine.

Hingga mentari mulai kembali ke peristirahatannya.

"Ah! Sudah sore! Aku harus kembali!" teriak bocah itu.

"Ah, hei! Kau tak mau mampir kerumahku dulu?" tanya Aomine pada bocah tersebut.

"Tak usah, udangnya untuk kamu saja," ucap bocah tersebut, tersenyum lebar.

Didalam ember yang berada didekat Aomine sekarang, memang udang yang mereka dapatkan cukup banyak. Aomine pun merasa tak adil jika bocah dihadapannya tersebut tak kebagian hasil udang yang telah mereka cari.

Aomine berpikir, ia tak punya wadah lagi untuk memberikan sebagian udang pada bocah tersebut. Namun, ketika ia merogoh sakunya, ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Huh! Kalau begitu, ini, aku kasih ini," ucap Aomine sambil memberikan sekeping koin yang ia ambil dari dalam sakunya.

"Huh?" bocah tersebut bingung.

"Takutnya kamu haus. Kalau ketemu _vending machine_ , kau bisa menggunakan koin ini untuk membeli minuman."

Bocah lelaki itu pun mengambil koin tersebut.

"Kok keren sih, tengahnya bolong!" teriak bocah itu, terlihat _excited_.

"Fufufu!" Aomine malah tertawa bangga, entah untuk apa.

"Baiklah, aku bawa koin ini ya!" lalu bocah itu pun berlari menjauh, tapi tangannya masih mendadah-dadahi Aomine.

"Yo! Hati-hati!" teriak Aomine tak kalah kencang, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Dan ketika Aomine hendak membawa embernya, ia ingat akan sesuatu. Ia lupa menanyakan nama bocah tadi.

:::::::

"Ahomine."

Sebuah suara dan sesuatu yang terasa basah dipipi Aomine, menyadarkan Aomine dari lamunannya.

"Bakagami," Aomine memandang kearah lelaki yang berdiri didepannya tersebut.

Ternyata sesuatu yang basah dipipinya adalah sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Kau haus kan?" Kagami, orang yang memegang minuman isotonik itu pun menjauhkan botol tersebut dari pipi Aomine.

Aomine memandang botol tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Sankyu," lalu membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk isinya.

Aomine Daiki, siswa SMA Touou, _ace_ tim basketnya. Surai _navy blue_ , kulit _dim_ eksotis dan wajah mesumnya adalah ciri-cirinya yang diketahui oleh umum. Ia merupakan pemain SMP Teiko, mantan cahaya dari Kuroko Tetsuya. Biasanya ia malas latihan dan memilih untuk rebah-rebahan diatap sekolah. Namun, posisinya sekarang, ia sedang berada di sebuah lapangan basket didekat taman kota. Dari keringat yang membasahinya, terlihat dia habis bermain basket.

Lawan bermain basketnya adalah Kagami Taiga, siswa SMA Seirin, cahaya baru Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami disenyalir sebagai rivalnya Aomine. Namun, akibat beberapa _insiden_ , sekarang hubungan mereka malah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Alis bercabang dan rambut merah marun dengan gradasi hitam adalah ciri-ciri lelaki tersebut.

"Mau lanjut?" tanya Kagami, setelah ia meneguk minuman isotonik miliknya dan menyimpannya di _bench_ , tempat Aomine sedang duduk.

Aomine melirik Kagami sebentar.

"Tidak," jawab Aomine singkat. Kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju ke depan.

Tumben sekali Aomine tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan _one-on-one_ nya dengan Kagami. Padahal hari terbilang masih cukup siang.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kau mau ikut, Bakagami?" tanya Aomine. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri dari _bench_ yang ia duduki.

"Pindah lapangan?" Kagami mengambil tas, bola basket, serta botol minumannya.

"Bukan," jawab Aomine singkat, lalu ia berjalan didepan Kagami, meletakkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Kagami bingung. Tapi akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Aomine.

"Oi! Tunggu, Aho!" Kagami pun berlari mengejar Aomine.

::::::

"It's Japanese rush hour!" teriak Kagami setelah turun dari kereta yang berpenumpang cukup banyak.

"Bakagami, berhentilah berteriak-teriak!" bentak Aomine menutup mulut Kagami.

"Dan apa itu maksud _ras awer_!? Itu ras darimana!?" ucap Aomine, kelihatan banget gak bisa bahasa Inggrisnya.

Kagami melepaskan tangan _dim_ itu dari mulutnya.

"Ahomine, itu tadi bahasa Inggris."

Jeda, Kagami sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat Aomine bertanya ' _ras awer_ itu ras darimana'. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Aomine pun membuka suaranya.

"Kita lagi di Jepang. Jangan ngomong pake bahasa Inggris, Bakagami!" ucap Aomine kemudian, malah jadi menyalahkan Kagami.

Kagami pun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendengus kesal. Ia tak suka dengan nada menyalahkan dari Aomine. Ia pun mencibirkan mulutnya.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama, mereka pun akhirnya berjalan keluar stasiun tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana?" Kagami pun bertanya setelah mereka keluar dari stasiun kereta. Hari sudah cukup sore sekarang.

"Ikut saja," jawaban dari Aomine.

Aomine pun membimbing Kagami menuju sebuah sungai.

"Sepertinya aku pernah kesini," ucap Kagami ketika melihat sungai yang ada didepannya.

Aomine melirik kearah Kagami. Kemudian, tanpa instruksi apapun, Aomine mendorong Kagami hingga terjatuh ke sungai.

"Aho! Apa masalahmu!?" teriak Kagami, basah kuyup.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. Ia ingat betul rambut marun dan alis bercabang bocah yang waktu itu pernah ditemuinya.

"Ternyata kau memang bocah yang waktu itu, Bakagami," ucap Aomine, mengulurkan tangannya, memberi bantuan Kagami untuk berdiri.

"Hah!?" Kagami terlanjur kesal, alisnya bertautan.

"Kau tak ingat pernah tercebur ke sungai dan bertemu bocah-"

"Oh!" kalimat Aomine dipotong oleh _'oh'_ singkat nan kencang yang terlontar dari mulut Kagami.

"Jadi kau bocah udang itu, Ahomine!?" ucap Kagami tertawa. Kemudian tangannya menggapai tangan Aomine yang terulur.

"Apa maksudmu bocah udang, Bakagami?" Aomine pun menarik lengan Kagami dan membuatnya berdiri.

"Oh, kau tak mau disebut bocah udang?"

Jeda

"Bagaimana kalau bocah 5 yen, Aho?" Kagami tertawa.

"Kau masih ingat, Kagami?"

"Tentu saja, Aomine. Aku menyimpannya-"

"Kau menyimpannya?" Aomine membeo perkataan Kagami.

Kagami berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Coba kulihat koinnya," pinta Aomine kemudian.

Kagami menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ayolah. Atau harus kucium dulu kau agar memperlihatkannya padaku?" wajah Aomine mendekati wajah Kagami.

"Ahomine!" Kagami menghindar.

"Makanya perlihatkan," ucap Aomine.

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

Kagami pun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan koin 5 yen.

"Kau membawanya kemana-mana?" tanya Aomine. Kagami tak menjawabnya.

"Coba kulihat," Aomine melihat lebih dekat.

"Kau yakin ini koin yang kuberikan waktu itu?" tanya Aomine, memastikan.

"Aku yang menyimpannya, jadi aku yakin ini koin yang kauberikan waktu itu," jawab Kagami.

"Dan satu keping koin ini tak bisa digunakan ke _vending machine_ tahu!" lanjutnya.

Aomine melihat kearah Kagami.

"Kau menggunakannya ke _vending machine_!? Hahahaha," Aomine pun tertawa atas pernyataan Kagami.

"Aho!"

"Baiklah, Bakagami. Aku berhenti tertawa," ucap Aomine, masih tertawa kecil.

Tak lama keduanya pun terdiam. Lalu Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Ne, Kagami. Terima kasih telah menemaniku waktu itu."

"Ahomine! Kau membuatku merinding," ucap Kagami ketika mendengar kata terima kasih dari Aomine dan pandangan sayu yang dibuatnya.

Aomine tertawa lagi.

"Dan terima kasih sudah menyimpan koin 5 yen tersebut," ucap Aomine disela tawanya.

"Aho! Aku menyimpannya karena koin ini menarik," ucap Kagami, kemudian mengembalikan koin tersebut kedalam dompetnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekarang, bagaimana kalau kuberi sesuatu yang mirip dengan koin itu?" ucap Aomine dengan seringaiannya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memberikan koin 50 yen," ucap Kagami, melirik Aomine.

"Baka! Apa aku terlihat seperti pengumpul koin 5 dan 50 yen?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami singkat. Lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Huh! Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan semacam sebuah keping emas dengan lubang ditengahnya?" tanya Aomine kemudian.

Kagami memasang wajah bingung.

"Langsung saja, Aho. Kau mau memberikanku apa?" Kagami tak mengarti dan penasaran atas maksud Aomine.

"Cincin Bakagami, cincin!"

Setelah mendengar maksud dari Aomine, Kagami pun mengeluarkan kalungnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang menggantung di kalung tersebut.

"Aku sudah dapat yang satu itu dari Tatsuya," ucap Kagami, membuat Aomine tertohok.

Aomine pun terdiam sejenak. Kagami menatap kearahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan cincinnya didepan kedua orangtuamu?" ucap Aomine kemudian.

"Aho! Kau mau melamarku?"

"Kalau iya, gimana?"

Semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi Kagami. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Angin pun berhembus pelan. Sementara keduanya masih diam dalam keheningan.

"Hatchu!" dan kemudian Kagami bersin akibat bajunya yang basah dihembus oleh angin petang.

Aomine pun siaga, melepas jaketnya dan memasangnya di pundak Kagami.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang, aku berikan jaketku saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih," ucap Aomine, menyengir.

"Ini salahmu! Aku basah kuyup, Aho!" bentak Kagami menggigil.

"Kalau begitu, mau mampir kerumahku?" tawar Aomine kemudian. Sama seperti waktu itu.

Kagami mengusap hidungnya pelan. Lalu memakai jaket yang diberikan Aomine.

"Baiklah. Daripada aku masuk angin dengan keadaan seperti ini," ucap Kagami.

Aomine mengusap surai merah lelaki yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya tersebut.

"Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Kagami menepis tangan Aomine.

"Tapi aku lebih tinggi," ucap Aomine sombong.

"Ah baiklah! Tak usah membahas itu! Sekarang cepat kerumahmu!" bentak Kagami, tubuhnya semakin menggigil.

"Baiklah, Kagami. Kau kayak cewek PMS," ucap Aomine dan kemudian dihadiahi tendangan pada kakinya oleh Kagami.

::::::

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," Kagami memberikan salam ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Aomine.

"Langsung ke kamarku saja," ucap Aomine kemudian. Membimbing Kagami menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, yang aku butuhkan sekarang kamar mandi dan baju ganti."

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawakanmu baju ganti."

"Kamar mandi ada disebelah kanan," instruksi Aomine, sementara dirinya berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Oi, Aomine!" panggil Kagami.

Aomine menoleh.

"Titip tasku," Kagami pun melemparkan tasnya dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Aomine.

"Jangan obrak-abrik isi tasku, oke," lanjut Kagami dan dibalas hanya dengan ancungan jempol dari Aomine.

Kagami pun menuju kamar mandi kediaman Aomine. Membuka bajunya yang basah kuyup dan memasukkannya ke keranjang baju. Lalu ia pun membasuh badannya. Mengingat tadi ia bermain _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine dan terjebur di sungai, ia pun menyabuni badannya sampai beberapa kali. Tak lupa ia mencuci rambutnya dengan sampo yang ada disana. Sampai harum khas sampo dan sabun tercium.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kagami pun menciumi badannya yang harum itu. Ia merasa terlalu banyak menggunakan sampo dan sabunnya.

Ia pun mencoba menggosokkan handuk pada badannya, siapa tahu baunya berkurang. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

Lalu, sebuah ketukan pun datang dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Oi, Kagami. Aku mengambilkanmu baju nih," ucap Aomine.

Kagami yang sudah mengeringkan diri pun, menggulung handuk diselangkangannya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kagami melihat Aomine sudah mengganti bajunya. Dan ia pun melihat kearah tangan Aomine yang terjulur, membawakan pakaiannya untuk digunakannya.

"Arigatou."

Kagami mengambil pakaian yang dibawa Aomine. Saat itu, Aomine mencium harum sabun dan sampo dari Kagami.

"Kau harum sekali. Kayak istri yang mau _iya iya_ saat malam pertama saja," ucap Aomine setelah Kagami mengambil pakaian yang diantarkannya.

Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine.

"Otakmu mesum sekali sih!" kesal Kagami.

"Itte- Sakit, Bakagami!" rintih Aomine memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Kagami.

Bukannya dielus atau setidaknya meminta maaf, Kagami malah menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya dan memakai pakaian Aomine didalam kamar mandi.

Tak lama, Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana training berwarna hitam dan kaos putih selengan.

Aomine yang masih berdiri didepan kamar mandinya, menatap Kagami yang sudah memakai pakaiannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, Aho?" Kagami merasa tak nyaman ditatap oleh Aomine.

"Kupikir akan jadi _kare shatsu_ ," kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine.

"Oh maaf saja, memang badanku tak kecil seperti Kuroko," ucap Kagami kesal, berjalan melewati Aomine.

"Kau beneran lagi PMS ya, Kagami?" ucap Aomine, mengejar Kagami. Kagami tak menjawabnya.

"Aku tak maksud, Kagami. Tolonglah," Aomine merajuk.

Kagami sudah malas menanggapi Aomine yang mulai merajuk.

Hingga suara perut lapar mengintrupsi kegiatan _ngambek-merajuk_ keduanya.

"Hei, tuan rumah! Buat makanan kenapa!?" ucap Kagami semakin kesal.

"Yang lapar bukan kamu saja, Kagami," ucap Aomine memegangi perutnya. Terlihat tatapannya merajuk.

Kagami tahu, Aomine tak pandai memasak. Kalau ia memasak mungkin makanan yang dimakannya akan berupa _racun_. Apalagi dengan keadaan lapar begini, Aomine bisa saja menghidangkan makanan _mentah-mentah_.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku yang akan buatkan makanan! Dimana bahannya?" ujar Kagami kemudian.

Aomine pun mengiring Kagami menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin yang berisi bahan makanan.

Kagami mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dan menatap Aomine yang masih mengikutinya.

"Kamu ngapain sih ikut-ikutan?" Kagami merasa tak enak dan risih diikuti.

"Aku ingin membantu," ucap Aomine.

"Tak perlu, aku akan membuatnya secepat kilat," cengir Kagami.

Aomine pun diusir dari dapur. Bagi Kagami, dapur adalah _tempat kekuasaan_ nya. Dan akhirnya Aomine pun menunggu saja di ruang TV.

Tak lama, hidangan pun jadi. Kagami berjalan menuju ruangan yang terdengar suara TV nya.

"Oi, Aho! Rumahmu sepi sekali," ucap Kagami kemudian. Ia memberi piring berisi hidangan pada Aomine.

"Orangtuaku sedang pergi sepertinya," jawab Aomine, mulai menyendokkan makanannya dan mengarahkannya kedalam mulut.

Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti lalu menyantap makanannya juga.

Tak terjadi keributan ketika mereka makan. Mungkin karena lapar, mereka hanya fokus pada makanan yang mereka santap. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyantap makanan sampai habis bagi mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian pun, makanan diatas piring mereka pun sudah bersih tak bersisa.

Aomine selaku tuan rumah, membawa piring bekas mereka ke tempat pencucian piring. Tanpa mencucinya.

Ia malah kembali ke tempat Kagami berada, sedang membolak-balikkan majalah.

"Oi, Kagami. Ke kamarku," ajak Aomine pada Kagami.

"Kau mau berbuat mesum?" Kagami malah berpikiran _negative_.

"Tidaklah, Baka!" ucap Aomine. Tapi sebenarnya memang otaknya sudah men _set_ melakukan apa-apa ke Kagami.

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu," ucap Aomine kemudian.

Kagami pun menyimpan majalah yang dibacanya lalu berjalan ke arah Aomine.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

"Ikut saja."

Kagami pun berjalan mengekori Aomine ke kamarnya.

Hingga, mereka berdiri disebuah pintu. Aomine menatap sebentar Kagami yang melipat tangannya didada, lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

"Ya ampun Aho! Kamarmu berantakan sekali!" teriak Kagami setelah melihat isi kamar Aomine.

Ya, tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya beberapa majalah di lantai kamar dan tas Kagami yang ada diatas ranjang Aomine. Tapi menurut Kagami, itu berantakan.

"Ini tak begitu berantakan," Aomine membela dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

"Bukan, Baka!" bantah Aomine.

Aomine pun memasuki kamarnya, diikuti dengan Kagami. Ia mengambil sebuah benda dibawah meja belajarnya.

Kagami hanya bisa melirik-lirik mencoba melihat apa yang akan dikeluarkan Aomine.

Dan Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah ember kecil yang berisi koin-koin perunggu dengan lubang ditengahnya.

Saat melihat Aomine menunjukkan isi ember tersebut, tawa Kagami pun meledak.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar mengumpulkan koin 5 yen!" ucap Kagami, masih tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, Kagami. Ini tidak lucu," ucap Aomine kemudian.

"Hahah-maafkan aku," Kagami berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengumpulkan koin, dan lagi didalam ember," Kagami kembali tertawa.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau mau mendengar jawabannya atau tidak?" tanya Aomine, mulai kesal.

"Ahah-iya, Aomine. Baiklah, aku berhenti tertawa," Kagami pun menghentikan tawanya dan berusaha serius mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"Kau tahu, ember ini ember yang waktu itu aku bawa saat kita mencari udang," ucap Aomine.

Kagami menatap Aomine yang terlihat serius.

"Dan setelah hari itu, aku menggunakan ember ini untuk mengumpulkan koin 5 yen," lanjut Aomine, menatap koin-koin yang berada didalam ember.

"Aku masih ingat wajah senangnya ketika aku memberikan koin 5 yen padanya. Jadi kukumpulkan saja koin 5 yen," sekarang Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Kau tahu, rencananya aku ingin memberikan semua koin ini padanya dan melihat wajah senangnya lagi seperti waktu itu," cengir Aomine.

Pipi Kagami merona merah. Entah kenapa, ia suka saat Aomine bersikap seperti ini.

"Dan syukurlah, aku bertemu kembali dengan bocah itu."

Kagami menyiduk beberapa koin yang ada dalam ember itu dengan tangannya. Lalu ia menatap Aomine.

"Kau tahu, Aomine, aku juga berharap bertemu kembali bocah yang memberikan koin 5 yen waktu itu padaku," ucap Kagami.

Aomine pun menatap Kagami. Iris _crimson_ dan _deep blue_ itu bertubrukkan.

Lalu, Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kagami dan menciumnya lembut.

Ciuman yang tak mendominasi tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah Kagami kembali merona.

Setelah ciuman itu lepas, Aomine pun menggenggam tangan Kagami yang sudah berhenti menyiduk koin 5 yen dalam ember.

"Kuharap semua koin ini bisa digunakan untuk membeli cincin," ucap Aomine akhirnya.

"Aho!" muka Kagami pun makin memerah. Aomine membawa kedua tangan Kagami yang digenggamnya kebibirnya dan menciumnya.

Lalu ia menarik tangan itu dan membawa kembali bibir lelaki bersurai merah marun tersebut menyentuh bibirnya.

Lembut dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakan kedua insan tersebut. Tak lama, Aomine pun melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menatap Kagami.

"Mau dilanjut keatas ranjang?"

"Jangan berharap, Aho!" ucap Kagami, memukul pelan dada bidang Aomine. Mukanya masih terlihat memerah.

 **End**

:::::

Saya pernah dengar atau baca entah dimana, 5 yen itu sebuah pengikat. Seperti benang merah.

Sayangnya saya lupa mendengar atau membaca hal tersebut dimana. Tapi atas landasan tersebut, _fic_ ini pun saya buat.

Dan sebenarnya saya tak begitu pandai membuat cerita romantis. Mudah-mudahan _fic_ ini termasuk dalam kategori romantis. (tertawa)

Terima kasih untuk Kyuu-Chin yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk mengikuti _challange_ ini. Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin membaca karya-karya Author lain, sehubung AoKaga merupakan OTP saya juga. (tertawa)

Ah, dan satu lagi :

AoKaga saiko!

#AMEUMA


End file.
